Dedication
by clam theif
Summary: NoitoraxTesla. Day in, day out, he shadows Noitora, barely saying a word, memorizing his motions. But having a shadow of someone can be exhausting, stressful, even...arousing to the point of hatred. But is it really hatred? Rape even? Or is it consensual?


Got bored with MxM…Now I'm onto ANOTHER horribly violent pairing

**Got bored with MxM…Now I'm onto ANOTHER horribly violent pairing. NoitoraxTesla. Bleach. Watch it sometime.**

All the time, he's there, just wandering behind me like a lost dog, desperate to find his home. It's been like this for ages. I can't remember a time where he didn't cling to me like a conjoined twin. But he's worse than that. He's like a fuckin' tumor. No matter how I treat it, he just doesn't fuckin' leave. He's always there, and no amount of threats, or attacks I deliver him, he just never goes away. He's a fuckin' cancer which no amount of chemo or radiation can cure. I'm sick of his presence, and I don't understand why Aizen hasn't done a damn thing about it. I complain about the prick all the fuckin' time—and to his face too—and does he leave? NO. The fucker just doesn't go away!

He's been slammed into walls, thrown across hallways, Christ, I've even carved out his fuckin' eye…And he still follows me around, as if he's waiting for something. Does he want me to thank him? Or is he one of those BDSM freaks, who's obsessed with getting the shit beat out of him, and just wants me to say 'You're welcome'. I'm not nice enough to say 'You're Welcome' to shit like him.

I don't do much during the day here, in Las Noches. I mostly just beat the shit out of anything that comes my way. If I'm in a good mood, I let them live, if I'm not, it just proves that I'm not afraid to show my strength. Like that little shit, Grimmjow. The punk thinks he's the shit, but he ain't. He ain't anythin' good. He's just a waste of space. If he wasn't one of Aizen's fuckin' pets right now, I'd've fuckin' torn his throat out by now.

I'm trying to head the replicated outdoors, with the replicated sun, and replicated clouds…Some lower Arrancar could be there…could be fun to fuck shit up. But as I try to head there, the little shit pops outta nowhere, and starts to tail me again. He never says much, but when he does, he tries to be friendly. I don't need any fuckin' friends.

"G-greetings, Noitora-sama." He says softly behind me.

I don't fuckin' lookit him. I never do. He ain't worth acknowledging…

But by thinkin' this, does it mean I'm acknowledgin' him?

I glance back. Fuckitall. I took a moment to notice him.

He's wearing a medical eyepatch. 'Guess no one could put that eye back in his head. I wonder how it fuckin' feels for the prick. Havin' one eye an' all. There's some dried blood on his cheek, lingering over the tattoo on his cheek that almost all Arrancar are given. It's like we've been branded, so Aizen can keep track of what's his. His face is bruised—as it should be—and it looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep.

"What the fuck ya want?" I snap at him. His head's been hanging with blonde covering some of his face. He raises his head just a bit to respond to me.

"N-nothing, sir." He says. "My apologizes."

I grimace. What the fuck? He's fuckin' apologizin'? Since when does he fuckin' apologize? He always follows me, barely sayin' a word, and he's apologizin' for sayin' hello? What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

He doesn't move, I don't move. The lights overhead fuckin' flicker.

In that second of darkness, I move forward. I slam the cuntrag into a wall, the structure cracks as his weight collides. I actually fuckin' smile.

Tesla barely makes a sound. He was fuckin' expectin' this.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YA LITTLE SHIT?!" I shout at him as I wrap my hand tightly around his throat. "YOU FOLLOW ME ALL FUCKIN' DAY, AND ALL FUCKIN' NIGHT, AND YOU DON'T DO A DAMN THING." Tesla chokes as I scream at him. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKIN' FOLLOW ME—"

The light flickers again, after the brief darkness, his leathery, gloved hand has itself tangled around my throat. He's fuckin' challengin' me.

"You wouldn't fuckin' dare." I hiss at him, lowering my gaze to the kid. He chokes again, and tries to look up.

"I would." He says, glancing up at me, his steely eyes looking into me, through my eyepatch and into my fuckin' head. His eyepatch has been strewn aside, I can see right into his head too. It's all nasty and pink inside, and looks like it's starting to scab over. It's kinda hot actually, but I ain't lettin' this guy get to me.

"Ya would, wouldn't cha?" I asked, almost grinning at the guy. "Care t'fuckin' tell me why the fuck you're shadowin' me? Aizen put'cha up t'this?" My words are slurring together, the fucker has me pissed.

He doesn't say a fuckin' word. I didn't expect him to. It's so fuckin' like him. I've memorized this guy, since he started to follow me.

He's been fuckin' followin' me since I beat the livin' shit outta Neliel. I swear Aizen fuckin' put him up to this.

"No." he says defiantly, despite the face I've probably squeezed off his esophagus. "I choose to follow you, Noitora-sama." He's got balls.

Serious balls. He fucking squeezes tighter on my throat, but I can barely feel it…The cunt's fuckin' weak. He's fuckin' shakin' trying to grab my neck. It could have some shit to do with the fact he can't fuckin' breathe.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU FOLLOW ME?!" I fuckin' scream. "I FUCKIN' BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND YOU STILL FUCKIN' CLING TO ME. YOU'RE LIKE CANCER, I CAN'T FUCKIN' GET RID OF YOU." Tesla jokes…I'm about to pop his head off. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE FOLLOWIN' ME. I AIN'T INTO THAT BDSM SHIT, Y'KNOW. I KILL THINGS BECAUSE I FUCKIN' CAN, NOT BECAUSE IT TURNS ME ON!"

Tesla coughs, and he actually moans. He fuckin' moans. He's fuckin' _lovin'_ me beating the shit out of him!

The light flickers again.

And I'm on the other side of the fuckin' hall. Tesla may be fuckin' small, but his legs are fuckin' powerful.

With just the toe of his fuckin' foot, he had me flung across the hall.

He's gaspin' for breath now, standing on his feet against the wall I had him against, blood dripping from his neck, torn flesh from the force he's thrown me back by. His chest heaves, and he's got a hand on his knees, bent over, trying to get air into his lungs.

To think he's standing over me now. To think he has the fuckin' balls to walk across the hall and stand over me, and look down on me. I ain't someone you can look down on easily.

"I _fucking_ follow you, because I idolize you." He hisses, glaring at me. "I memorize your personality, your fuckin' attitude, and your reactions, so I can fight alongside you if you ever needed it."

He has more balls than I thought. My lip is cut and bleeding. I wipe it away with my sleeve. "Fight alongside?" I ask, sounding flattered.

The lights flicker again.

The floor tiles crack, and Tesla's on his back on the ground, I'm bent over him, hand wrapped around his neck yet again. He doesn't protest this time.

"I don't fuckin' need anyone to fight along side with me." I say honestly. "I don't need you or anyone." I crouch down the rest of the way so I'm kneeling over the kid. Tesla doesn't protest anymore. For a second, it looks like I've knocked the kid out…

"You do need me." Tesla says defiantly. "You came to find me after all your fights with Neliel to relieve stress. She would destroy you, and you'd find me, and you'd pick fights with me, and I'd be defeated, I'd let you defeat me." Tesla struggles a bit underneath me. Why I'm still listenin' is beyond me. "I was fuckin' happy to let you win! To see you satisfied, to see you as the winner. Even if you knocked me out cold, even if you took out my fuckin' eye, I was fuckin' proud I could help you out!" He's distracted me long enough to get my hand loosened. Tesla's sitting up, trying to catch his breath again.

I've almost got my hand at his throat again…But the cunt's sly.

The light's flicker again. I feel my hair get tugged, and…

Disgusting.

I've got a gouged out eye socket rubbing against my cheek.

Even more disgusting.

I'm being kissed by a man.

Tesla's yanked my hair so to pull my head forward, and being a sneaky fucker, he's decided to be a pussy and kiss me.

As if a fuckin' kiss makes things better for me.

Maybe that's a lie.

I've often been told about sexual tension. Szayel-san once told me it's the root of my aggression towards Neliel. He could be right. After all, she did have fuckin' massive tits.

But Tesla's a fuckin' dude.

Noitora Jiruga doesn't fuck dudes.

So why the fuck is my five in his mouth?

It must be that sexual tension shit Szayel talks about. Has Tesla just pissed me off that much that I want to fu—Oh fuck it.

I don't bother breaking it off. I don't bother speaking. But maybe this'll get the guy of my back for a while.

I push him down onto his back again. I ain't lettin' him change his mind. I've made it a habit to choke him no matter what I do, and let my tongue press against the back of his mouth. He gags and coughs. He ain't goin' anywhere. He's mine now. He's lured me in just enough, he won't back out now.

Tesla squirms, squirm all ya want, little piggy, you ain't escapin'. I press my hand against his chest, against the hourglasses on the left side of his chest. My hand dips slightly…I forgot that his hole is located there. Tesla gasps into my mouth, it's warm, and nasty—and tastes like pork. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

I've known for a while, that all Arrancar are sensitive at their holes. Their hollow holes, not the other ones. Szayel once told me that. But then again, what the fuck does he know? But there is truth in what he says.

Tesla proved that for me.

Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it.

I lift my hand from his chest and do battle with the top of his zipper. I don't give a shit right now, he's pushed me too far. HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME.

The zipper loosens, Tesla begins to bite my tongue. What, he's not happy with this? TOO FUCKIN' BAD. I rip the zipper down quickly. I don't bother to break off, and look at him. This is my fuckin' prize motha fucka. I know exactly what a male chest looks like, and I don't have the goddamn need to feel it up and make Tesla want it.

But I do fuckin' want to see him struggle. I hate confessing this to myself, but this guy is fuckin' fun to fuck with. It's got its entertainment benefits. His body is squirming a bit, he's writhing. He doesn't fuckin' like this.

I laugh into his mouth, and take my time, waiting for the guy to break off from me…But things are too slow.

So I plunge my fuckin' hand into the hole in his chest.

And finally he breaks it off, and screams out, gasping for breath.

"CHRIST! STOP IT!" he screams, as I dig my fingers into the flesh of the hole inside him. He shakes and wiggles and tries to slip away from me, but this is too much. He talks about dedication to me, and he here is screaming for me to stop.

I sit up right as Tesla's head arches back into the concrete. I laugh. I laugh like I did when I cracked Neliel over the head. My fingers dig into him, Tesla moans, he whines, it's priceless.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" I cackle at him. "Where'd your determination go, Wilbur? Did I taunt you for too long?!" Tesla grimaces and makes the most pathetic face I've ever seen on a man. It's twisted, hurt, and filled with desperation. I hate this guy. I want him dead…

But I've never wanted to fuck a dude before. Perhaps, if I do things right, I can get rid of him.

That'd be fuckin' amazing.

Tesla kicks, bucking like a wild animal. An animal that's too sedated to struggle. "Outta fight?" I asked, grinning wildly. Tesla has no reply but another kick and squirm. I'm barely holding him down, that's the amazing part.

I grip the flesh of his hole with one hand, rubbing it briskly, giving the kid below me a taste of the mental trauma I've felt, put into action. He cries out…

Positively.

"N-Noitora-sama…!" he cries out.

He's enjoying this.

Fuck.

I slip my hand out of him, and tighten it, balling it into a fist.

And slam it down through the guy's hole.

Again, positive.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I scream at him, furiously, as I remove my hand and grab the ties of his hakama. "YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TO LIKE THIS SHIT!"

Tesla cries out. He says nothing, but I feel his hips motion upwards. That was it. I yank open his hakama, leaving them limp at his sides, and then reach beneath my top to loosen mine. I'll have none of this consensual shit! He's fucked with me too long!

I reach for his throat. "YOU'RE A SICK FUCK, Y'KNOW THAT!?" I continue to scream. "ARE YOU THAT DEDICATED TO ME YOU WILL LET ME FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU?!"

There's no motion, no sound, all but a single nod. "Yes, Noitora-sama."

That was it.

I release his throat and weave my fingers through his hair, yanking him up into a sitting position. "Y'see this?" I snap, slipping a free hand beneath my top, yanking at the top of my hakama, just low enough to show Tesla.

Before him, I unfurl, surprisingly erect, showing him the real reason, why I wear hakama. It looms out for him. Tesla swallows roughly, I glower at him.

"I'm going to fuck that ass of yers with this and yer gonna fuckin' hate it."

Tesla's eye grows glassy and fearful—about fuckin' time—and he's realized that I'm in charge. What I say goes. If he has a problem with it, he doesn't say a fuckin' word.

He's mine.

His head bobs slowly, acknowledging his fate, and let's me _finally_ take control.

I laugh. I love when prey accepts what's coming to them. And for Tesla, it was no better than death to most. To think, this would be my first time fucking someone in place of killing them. It was a nice change of pace.

I grasp the other Arrancar's hakama, just shy of his crotch line, feeling heat from between those skinny legs of his. They don't come down much because I've been kneeling over him. I give a firm tug, and they come down on me. Tesla watches my movements—though rough and choppy—with careful precision.

He pops out before me, and a part of me is somewhat stunned. He's actually smaller than I had thought—not that I had thought about it for long. Tesla had the personality that meant that there could be a massive, whopper of a cock in his pants, but he's smaller than I had thought he would be.

I smirk at him. Tesla doesn't say or do much of anything, and just continues to watch me. Leaning forward, I make it clear to him what I'm going to do. My hand wraps around him, causing him to throw his head back with a sudden burst. He whimpers somewhat, but I won't let him enjoy this. My hand squeezes him, much like I had squeezed his throat. He whines, and even complains.

But I hate to tell myself it.

I know this guy's a twisted fucker, and he likes when he's played with roughly.

But I still want him to squirm.

Before I can do much of anything, I just…get the urge.

No foreplay—he likes it.

No handjobs—he's already shown interested.

No blowjobs—I've let this tongue go in him once, I won't do it again.

This is serious. This is the big leagues, Tesla.

You're messing with an Espada.

I lift his legs up, pulling his hakama off entirely, and out of his boots, and throw his legs around my waist.

Tesla's not having fun anymore.

That's right. He shouldn't be.

"Remember." I hiss. "You will hate this."

I slide my hand from around him, in between the muscle of flesh keeping me from getting inside. I press against him, firmly slipping a finger into the hole that I'm aiming for. Not his hollow's hole this time.

Tesla cries out. Yeah, he better. He better hate it.

I don't give a shit that we're in a hallway, I better fuck the shit out of this guy.

He needs to learn his place.

"That it…" I mutter to myself, wriggling my finger a bit.

He's tight. Too fucking tight.

Fuck it, I don't care if it'll be hard on me.

I'm going to make him hate this!

I position him just right.

And…

JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST ALMIGHTY.

It's like forty, fuckin' thousand pounds were just slammed around my fuckin' dick! How the fuck do faggots fuckin' do this!?

Tesla's back is arched up, he's screaming and clawing at the smooth tile of the ground, trying to find something, anything to grasp on to.

"NOITORA-SAMA!" he's screaming.

Does he really fuckin' enjoy it that much?

He's not just screaming.

He's fuckin' smiling.

I yank out quickly, scowling, and stand up, adjusting my hakama.

Tesla's chest heaves and he looks up at me, stunned almost.

"I told you that you'd hate it"

He looks at me, questioning, his eye wide and unbelieving.

"Y'think I'd willingly fuck you?" I ask.

Tesla can't reply.

I can.

"Come back to me with a reason why I would, and I'll consider it."

Tesla replies.

"What? You're not going to crack me over the head, and return me to a child's form?" he asks.

I look down at him, getting revenge for earlier.

"She had it coming." He says to me suddenly. "Abused her position, I would've done the same if I was in your position with her."

"No you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" Tesla asks.

"You'd shadow her, learn her weaknesses, and learn everything about her—then you'd crack her skull."

Tesla laughs.

And I realize, in all this time that he's been following me.

Did I learn more about him, than he did about me--?

What the fuck am I thinking?

…No.

I wouldn't.

I would _not_ willingly fuck him again.

I glance back over at him.

I groan in annoyance.

"I'll see you in my room in an hour."

God damn it.


End file.
